Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-5$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 4) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+4)}$ $-5(-6x+4)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+4)-5$.